Cloth twink gear guide
Heirloom Gear Heirloom gear is always a solid choice for twinks, and since it scales with level it is listed here in its own section. *Head ** *Shoulder ** ** *Back ** *Chest ** *Rings ** *Weapons ** ** *Trinkets ** ***Stack two for a %4 heal with every killing blow. A must-have for any in-your-face twink. ** *** The +int is better for DoT-'n-LoS Warlocks who don't take much damage... ** ** *** PvP trinkets. Need I say more? Level 19 *Head ** (BoP) ** (BoE) ** (BoE) *Neck ** (BoE) *Shoulder ** (BoP) ** (BoP) *Back ** (BoE) ** (BoP) ** (BoP) ** (BoP) ** (BoP) ** (BoP) ** (BoP) **Enchant: or *Chest ** (BoE) ** (BoP) ** ** (BoP) ** **Enchant: , or *Wrist ** (BoE) ** (BoP) ** ** (BoE) (Warlock) **Enchant: or *Hand ** (BoE) ** (BoP) ** (BoP) ** (BoP) **Enchant: *** *** *** *** *** *Waist ** (BoP) ** (BoE) *Legs ** (BoE) ** (BoE) **Enchant: +24 Armor (can only be used on BoE gear) **Enchant: +16 Armor *Feet ** (BoE) ** ** **Enchant: or in some cases *Rings ** (BoP) ** (BoP) ** (BoP) ** (BoP) ** (BoE) ** (BoE) ** (BoE) ** (BoE) ** *Weapons ** (BoE) ** (BoE) ** ** ** ** ** (BoE) **Enchant: *Off-hand ** (BoE) (Fire/Frost hybrid) ** (BoE) (Fire/Stamina) ** (BoE) (Spell Power) *Wand ** (BoP) ** (BoP) ** (BoP) (Best Damage/DPS); Quest reward from Blackfathom Villainy ** *Trinkets ** (BoP) ** (BoP) ** (BoP) ** (Engineering) *There are also two WoW: TCG Trinkets usable by twinks: ** (BoP) ** (BoP) Level 29 *Head ** (BoP) ** (BoE) ** (BoE) ** (BoE) ** (BoE) HP / +150 Mana ** *Shoulders ** (BoP) ** (BoP) ** (BoP) ** (BoE) ** (BoP) ** *Back ** (BoP) ** (BoP) ** (BoE) Armor / +1% Dodge / +5 Resists *Chest ** (BoP) ** (BoE) ** (BoP) ** (BoE) All Stats / +100 HP / +100 Mana / +5 Resists ** *Wrist ** (BoP) ** (BoE) ** (BoE) Stam ** (BoP) (can take BC enchants) ** *Hands ** (BoE) ** (BoE) Fire Dmg / +20 Frost Dmg ** (BoP) ** (BoP) ** (BoE) ** ** *Waist ** (BoP) ** (BoP) ** (BoE) ** (BoP) ** (BoP) ** ** *Legs ** (BoE) HP / +150 Mana ** (BoP) ** *Feet ** (BoP) ** (BoP) ** (BoP) ** (BoE) / +7 Stam *Neck ** (BoE) ** (BoE) ** (BoP) ** ** ** *Finger(s) ** ** (BoP) ** (BoP) ** (BoP) ** (BoP) ** (BoP) ** (BoE) ** (BoE) ** ** *Weapon (Two-Hand) ** (BoE) ** (BoP) ** (BoP) ** (BoE) ** (BoP) Int / +Frost Dmg / +30 Spell Dmg *Weapons (One-Hand) ** (can take BC enchants) ** *Ranged ** (BoE) ** (BoE) (Best damage) ** (BoP) *Trinkets ** ** Level 39 At level 39, all twinks become much more dangerous to non-twinks because of access to level 70 enchants like (Note that this enchant "Requires a level 35 or higher item.") *Head ** (BoE) (Crafted, Engineering, Random Enchant) **Note: The Green Lens comes in many random enchant flavors, including +dmg to any of the three schools of magic a Mage can cast. As an example, there's a which adds either +35 or +36 to Fire spell damage. There are old Green Lenses that come with +10 stamina and +16/16 to any two attributes, or +10 stam and +24 to any one attribute. *Neck ** (BoP) ** (BoE) ** (BoP) ** (BoP) Note: Only available during the Scourge Invasion. *Shoulder ** (BoP) ** (BoP) *Back ** (BoP) or (BoP) ** (BoP) Note: Only available during the Scourge Invasion. **Enchant: *Chest ** (BoP) ** (BoE) ** (BoP) **Enchant: , or *Wrist ** (BoE) ** (BoE) ** (BoE) (See Note) ** (BoE) **Enchant: or or **Note: All four of the above wrists provide the same amount of additional damage except for the which have a chance of one damage below the others. *Hand ** (BoP) (Random enchant) ** (BoE) ** (BoE) ** (BoE) ** (BoE) **Enchant: . *Waist ** ((BoP) (Horde) ** ((BoP)) (Alliance) ** (BoP) *Legs ** (BoE) *Feet **Defiler's Cloth Boots (level 38) (BoP) (Horde) **Highlander's Cloth Boots (level 38) (BoP) (Alliance) **Enchant: **These Arathi Basin PVP Reward boots include a Run Speed passive ability that does not stack with other other Run Speed enchants like *Rings ** (BoE) - an epic world drop. ** **Advisor's Ring (level 38) (BoP) (Horde) **Lorekeeper's Ring (level 38) (BoP) (Alliance) *Trinkets **Rune of Perfection (level 20) ** (Engineering) *Weapons ** (BoE) - an epic world drop. **Enchant: *Off-hand **There are alternatives, but none are worthy of competition to the (BoE). *Wand ** (BoP) ** (BoP) ** (BoP) Category:Twinking guides Category:Twinks Category:Mages Category:Priests Category:Warlocks Category:Gear guides